The Private Ones
by LuvTaylor01
Summary: We're placing Gossip Girl into a new school with its own individual problems: Charlotte was used to leading a complicated life, but how much can one girl take. The reappearance of an old friend stirs the school and brings up more drama than imaginable.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL**

**Note**: You can find drawings (not my own original) of the important characters.

**Note:** the bold will always (mostly) be gossip girls texts.

**Note:** The italic will always (mostly) be memories (or dreams (like in this chapter))

**Good morning, my sleepy dormers. Some of you might be realizing ****you're not in your own bed. Partying hard from the weekend, I see. Seems like Ladybug should be flitting with gossip. I just might let her spread some news around……..or not?**

**-GG**

I shut my phone and rolled my eyes. The whole thing of Gossip Girl was ridiculous. I did have to say, though, that the nickname of Ladybug was fitting for Amber. She wore, usually, red or black and was always moving around so fast like she was flying. She was your typical gossip whore. Aside from this mysterious Gossip Girl. If I was her, or him, I would go far away when someone finally finds out who the person behind the screen is. Halloween weekend had just ended and everyone was sullenly walking around trying to talk before classes started. I walked over to the parking garage to see if Nathan Jade was anywhere to be found. I liked the whole concept of living in dorms for high school and that you got to leave on weekends since I never had to see my mom. The bad thing was you're spending all your time with petty rich children who need to get over themselves. I, unfortunately, was one of those. I didn't want to be, not really. I just sort of fell into it and now people won't leave me alone. Also having the hottest guy as your best friend didn't help much either. I walked to the section I knew his car was in. I saw his Jaguar coming up. Maybe he was getting that CD that he's been telling me for months that he'd let me see. As I started to get closer I noticed his figure in the front seat. I couldn't place the look on his face. It was different, was it anxiety….or….no…pleasure? His eyes widened when he saw me and I regretfully found out why. I soon saw Chelsea, the schools slut, head rise front where his lap was.

"Oh!" I yelped covering my eyes with my hand. I turned on my heal and ran toward the school. I could NOT believe I just walked in on them doing that. My eyes! My poor, poor eyes! I shook my head trying to get rid of the image.

"Char!" I heard Nathan yell. I looked back and all I could see was him in the car. I shook my head again and kept walking.

"C'mon Char!" I regretfully stopped walking. And Char! I hated that nickname. I think he did it just to annoy me. My real name was Charlotte Olivia Merrick. Everyone called me Charlie, which was fine. But I absolutely hated Char. Nathan ran up to me easily. He was captain of the Lacrosse team and extremely muscular.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that." He said looking at me with his light green eyes that looked like diamonds. I broke out of my awe. I learned a while ago to not fall for his tricks.

"And that makes it so much better." I said sarcastically. I was trying hard to get him out of his promiscuous ways. I would be better off running a triathlon. We reached where his class room was. I turned to him and moved a little pieces of his light brown hair that hanged a little in front of his eyes.

"Stop, okay?" I told him. He grabbed my wrist and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll try." He said and started to walk away.

"What? No, you'll do more than try!" I yelled, exasperated. I started to walk to the bathroom when I passed him. Tyler. He was the second cutest guy in school, but the most popular. The one guy, for some reason, I couldn't get. He was a little taller than me with longish brown hair and was stylish. He had these brown eyes that seemed to stare into your sole. He was the typical popular guy who played a lot of sports and went through girls like gum. The type of guy I swore I wouldn't like. My eyes met his as we passed and my heart gave a little leap. I never understood him. He was always hot and cold and it made me want to throw something at him and rip his clothes off at the same time. I made my way into the bathroom light-headed and fought my way to a mirror. My deep ocean blue eyes stared widely at myself. I couldn't see why he wouldn't like me. I had blue doe eyes and plump pale pink lips. My brown hair was clippie and layered with black tips. I had a little make-up on. I had some mascara and grey eye shadow above and below my eyes. It was very simple. Maybe Tyler didn't like semi-emo girls. I wasn't even that emo. I did have to admit that my clothing wasn't all bright and rainbows. I asked my friend what she thought about my style. She said it was a girlie hobo look. She said that it was good, it was me. I didn't like the fact of being compared to a hobo, but it did seem like it. I had on a tight gray shirt and red pants. I brushed my bangs back furiously. I could get almost any guy I wanted and I wanted the one I couldn't have. What was wrong with me? My life was never normal.

_Harrison looked at me with his cute green eyes. I was only seven but I liked him. We were best friends and did everything together. He hopped onto the other side of the seesaw making me fly high and laugh with glee. My brother, Daren, swung on the swings a little by us…………..I swung lonely on the swing with tears streaming down my eyes waiting for Daren to get home. I was only 14 and I couldn't drive yet, Daren was 16 and he could._

_"Charlotte?" a voice behind me said. I twirled around to face Harrison as he approached slowly. "Are you okay?" He placed his hand on my arm to comfort me and I hissed in pain. His face twisted with confusion as he lifted the sleeve of my shirt. He gasped as he saw the bruises I knew were there._

_"Did your dad do that?" he asked threateningly._

_"I knocked over that vase. I deserve it though. I was being stupid." I said, my voice cracking._

_"What you deserve is a dad that doesn't treat you like shit." He said. I didn't respond. I was to caught in my sorrow. "You really don't know how beautiful you are do you?" he said breaking me out of my destructive thoughts. His eyes bore into me and my heart started to pick up. I noticed how he slowly moved in and I reacted the same. Our lips connected and kissed each other softly. It was the best feeling in the world. It was so right. Both our first kisses, with each other, the way it should be. To bad we forgot he just got a girlfriend earlier that day………. I could never bring myself to ignore Harrison even though he continued to go out with Lindsey. We were 15 now and he wouldn't let go of her despite our perfect first kiss together. I knew he never told her about it but I had a suspicion she knew. I thought she was crazy but Harrison wouldn't believe me. I unlocked the front door and walked into the eerie quietness. Something wasn't right. I could hear ragged breathing coming from the living room and I followed that. I froze right before I reached the entrance because I stepped in something. Something red. I took a breath and continued walking. My heart stopped at the sight in the living room. The first thing I noticed was Daren, my brother and best friend, lying dead in a puddle of his own blood. I dropped my bag and ran over to him. His neck was slit and stomach was ragged with cuts. He was defiantly and purely dead. It took me a shocked second to figure out that there was still breathing somewhere. I looked over and saw Lindsey lying on the ground with bruises on her and the knife in her chest. She was alive though._

_"You're brother." Breath "is stronger than I thought. He got me even after I cut his pretty little neck." She spit out and took another mangled breath. "Now you see you can't get everything, Charlotte. You stole my boyfriend from me. I knew something was wrong. He never paid as much attention to me as to you. I found out about your little smooch!" she took a struggling breath. She was dying away. "You ruined my life, my relationship so I ruined yours!" she said and then she let out the worst laugh that made me cringed. She started coughing violently and blood starting coming out of her mouth and I just stood there. Letting her die……………I ran toward the moving truck that was outside Harrison's house. I hoped I wasn't to late. I heard the engine start and I reached the window. The car started to leave but not before I saw Harrison hold up a piece of paper that he wrote: __I'll come back for you. __I stopped running, disbelieving what was happening to me three days after Daren was killed. I took in the sign he wrote me and believed it all._

I woke up from my disturbing dream about memories that I put at the back of my mind. I only remembered them in my sleep, I forbid myself to think of them other wise. It took me a minute to release that my phone was ringing. I grabbed it.

"Hello?" I answered, pushing the homework I was doing before I fell asleep off my lap.

"Char, are you coming to dinner?" Nathan asked. I looked at the clock on my nightstand.

"Shit. I'll be right there!" I hung up the phone and ran out the door. If you were late for dinner you got all the nasty leftovers. Halfway there I clicked my phone to see what time it was and I noticed the message sign at the bottom of the screen. I went to my messages and opened it. I was about to read it when I stole a glance at the office that I was now passing. My feet stopped robotically as I took in the sight, silently hoping I was still sleeping. The person turned toward me and I took in all the new features I hadn't gotten to see over the years. He had shaggy, medium brown hair and was a little taller than I was. He wore a leather jacket and jeans with a white t-shirt under. His overall look was of someone who didn't care about anything and has an easygoing personality, sort of a badass. But I knew better. His sea green eyes looked at me like he saw my soul and I got that old feeling that had cobwebs on it. I stared back at Harrison Kent.

**We have a new visitor to out humble adobe. Boys you better watch out, ****there's new competition and this one is a catch. Some of us oldies might ****remember this long lost boy. Looks like LonelyGirl finally got back her LostBoy. Let's hope she doesn't mess it up again. Boys, watch out. And girls, have fun! We have a new toy, but is he already spoken for? **

**-GG**

**Note: **LostBoy: Harrison LonelyGirl: Charlotte

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
